1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a method of connecting pipe members for a variety of purposes including (but not limited to) plumbing, hydraulics, pneumatics and medical purposes. The invention also includes a connector which is suitable for connecting pipe members for the suggested purposes, and which is also able to be used in conjunction with other fittings for these purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of connectors are known for the above mentioned purposes in which a variety of different types of pipe and tube are used depending upon the particular purpose. Because of its versatility, the use of plastics pipe and tubing is increasing in use for the above described purposes. It is considered that it would be advantageous to provide a plastics connector usable in conjunction with pipe members and tubing in which it was not necessary to use tools to effect connection beween the connector and the pipe. It is also considered that it would be useful to provide a connector which was adapted to make proper connection with a wide variety of pipes without any requirement for working of the pipe to make a proper connection.
The connectors presently known have often included a male and female type coupling by way of a thread or other interlocking designs. Alternatively, the pipe member is forced over a nipple on a male connector which often causes damage to the pipe. In other embodiments, a compression type fitting is used whereby a collet member is compressed by a backing nut onto the pipe wall. In general, connectors of these types have been of a design and construction requiring a large number of different types of connectors for various different purposes. Furthermore, the commonly used compression fittings do not compensate for subsequent creep in the pipe so that an inadequate grip on the pipe can result in a continuous use application.
The provision of a connector according to this invention envisages a plastics connector member of a simple design which is adaptable for a wide variety of purposes and for a range of diameters of pipes or tubes.